Section X
by NebStorm
Summary: Terrance Westbrook finds himself among a particular group of mutants who works for SHIELD. He learns to respect each one of them individually and becomes better through them. His code name is Plates and together with Ghost, Reptiless, and Vibrant. He will stop mutants who would cause harm to the humans. They are Section X.
1. Chapter 1

**Neb: I do not own X Men Evolution. This is a fanfic about a team of OCs recruited by SHIELD. They are Section X.**

Terrance Westbrook pulled up his hood as he headed down an alley in Atlanta GA towards a fire. He was wearing a red leather vest with a hood and wore a black mask that looked like a medieval knight helmet. He heard the fire trucks in the distance and picked up his speed. Thanks to his X Gene he has great stamina, but that wasn't the hight of his abilities. As he made it to the burning building he broke through the front door passed all the firemen in the police. He heard one of them shout something at him, but he didn't really hear it. Perhaps it was the concern for his safety. Terrance created black metallic plates all over his body. Fire doesn't hurt him, he is a walking forge made up of his own particular metal called Dark Steel. At least that's what he calls it. As he made his way through the building he could hear crying and screaming all over the apartment. How did this happen? Why couldn't anyone get out? Well, he supposed it was his job to save everyone. He moved to the crying person first and kicked in a bathroom door. There was a girl who was no older than him and he was sixteen. She must have been fifteen years old. She was terrified when she saw him, probably due to his powers. Mutants don't have the best reputation ever since they revealed themselves to the world. He sighed and grabbed her before getting her outside. Well, that was one human saved, he wasn't sure how many were next. He headed back inside after the girl finally snapped out of her shock. Terrance made his way through the fire as he listened for screams. Whoever screamed last time was either out of the building or out cold, because he couldn't hear anything.

"Your a mutant," a man spoke up. Terrance turned his head to a firefighter. The man had a twelve-year-old kid in his arms. "Please help."

"I will," Terrance responded. The firefighter headed out the building and Terrance moved in further. Unfortunately, stuff was collapsing now. He headed through the building faster now in hopes of saving someone before exiting. Unfortunately, he heard an explosion upstairs causing the building to collapse faster. "No," Terrance yelled as he felt the weight of the building come down on him. There was no escape...

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Terrance woke up inside a metal room with a bed, a lamp, and a tv. He wasn't sure what day or time it was since the room didn't have a window. Terrance got up from the bed and headed to the door. It had no door nobs, but it did have some sort of scanning device. Terrace looked in it and it scanned his eye before opening. Where the hell was he?" He ran down a hallway where he bumped into a girl that looked like a reptile.

"Watch it," she yelled.

"What's going on," Terrance yelled before she walked off past him, ignoring him. He saw a little girl with white hair floating down another hallway and chased after her. "Hey, what's going on?" Like the reptile girl, she ignored him and continued floated. Terrance appeared to be in a facility of some sort. What was happening? Why was he here? He was rescuing people a second ago, and now he appeared to be in a mutant populated area.

"Hey," a man spoke up behind him. He turned around and saw a taller man probably in his twenties with two scars across his face. He had black hair and blue eyes and appeared to be smiling. He had a smiling mask strapped to his belt and wore a black hoodie that appeared to be padded with a bulletproof vest. "You must be the new guy. Fury was so proud of your compassion for saving humans."

"So your a mutant also," Terrance responded. The man nodded still smiling. "What's your superpower?"

"Smiling," he responded.

"Seriously?" Terrance coughed.

"No," the man laughed. Terrance thought he was kind of weird so he decided he was going to try and talk to the reptile girl again. "Four mutants, one building. Makes you wonder..."

"Wonder what?" Terrance responded.

"What they have planned of course," the scarred man grinned. "Are we going to get dissected or turned into weapons?"

"Are those the only options?" Terrance grunted.

"With humans generally," he explained. "What's your name and powers?"

"Terrance, and create metal plates that can armor me or shoot at my opponents," Terrance explained. "They'er shape kind of like dominos."

"Well I already know a mutant named Domino," the man smirked. "Plates would be your code name then." He pulled out a small computer like device and tiped in it."

"What?" Plates yelled. "You can't decide my name for me?"

"Oldest mutant here man," he laughed. "I make the rules. Welcome to Shield Section X by the way."

"Section X? Shield? Who are you?"

"They call me Vibrant around here," the man smiled. "When we aren't on missions, you can call me Ricky White."


	2. Chapter 2

**Neb: I do not own X Men Evolution. This is a fanfic about a team of OCs recruited by SHIELD. They are Section X.**

Terrance Westbrook sat by a window at the secret shield base. He preferred to sleep and relax there rather than his own quarters due to it not having a window. He usually wasn't stingy about those things, but for some reason, he felt like his room was more of a prison cell then an actual room. He sighed before turning his head to see the white-haired girl floating by him again. "Excuse me," he spoke up and to his surprise, she turned to him.

"How can I help?" the girl responded. She didn't look older than thirteen.

"Why'd you ignore me last time I spoke to you?" Terrance asked.

"Vibrant told me to," she smiled. "It was not my intention to be rude, but Vibrant wanted to make sure you weren't a threat to the team."

"I'm surprised the guy is capable enough to scope out threats," Terrance chuckled and she frowned at him.

"I'd watch what you say," she explained. "Vibrant is like a big brother to Reptiless and I. He rescued me from the Brotherhood and Reptiless from a Shield lab."

"Isn't that who we work for?" he wondered.

"Yes," she replied. "In this world where humans will be cruel to mutants like us. we turned to Shield as a means of protection. In turn, we take care of mutant threats to humanity and scope out Hydra bases and Sentinals that could be threats to Mutants."

"What are Sentinals? Who's Hydra?"

"Agencies designed to cause harm to mutants," she responded. "Listen Mr..."

"Westbrook," he responded. "Call me Terrance though."

"Very well Terrance," she agreed. "I am referred to as Ghost."

"What's your real name?" Terrance asked and she shook her head.

"That life is dead to me," she explained. "That is why I am Ghost."

"What's Reptiless's name?" Terrance questioned.

"The same answer," the reptile girl spoke up as she came around the corner followed by Vibrant.

"You guys are young," Vibrant smiled. "There was a time when I renounced my name as Ricky White.. and Ricky Powers, and Ricky Whelan, and of course Ricky Wright."

"Why do you have so many last names?" Terrance asked and Ricky grinned at him.

"Adoptive families weren't a big fan," he explained.

"Oh," Terrance replied while scratching his head. "Sorry."

"It's fine," Ricky shook his head. "I wasn't a fan of them either. Besides, I was a lucky scenario. Some mutants get rejected at birth due to not looking human. Unable to find their origins." Reptiless looked down and snarled before pushing past them.

"Meet me at the training room later Reptiless," Ricky shouted after her and she nodded before heading away. "Can't wait to see what you can really do. Nick Fury is eager to hear my report also."

"How did you end up working here?" Terrance asked.

"As I stated before," Vibrant explained. "Protection. I get to be a vigilante hero chasing down bad guys and fighting the Brotherhood, just like I did with the X Men. I control my destiny here as the leader."

"Why should I work for you guys?" Terrance wondered.

"Long list," Ricky grinned. "Money, power, friends, understanding who you are and where you're from, having Shield protect your loved ones maybe."

"No loved ones," Terrance sighed and for the first time,e he saw Vibrant frown.

"I understand," Ricky spoke up. "Did you get pushed away like the rest of us?"

"No," Terrance responded. "I-... don't want to talk about it." Ricky nodded and started heading away.

"Training room then," Ricky ordered. "Time to be a part of something bigger than yourself Terrance. I promise no building will collapse on you when you have a team watching your back."

"I look forward to working with you," Ghost bowed to Terrance and then headed off. Terrance looked at his hand and formed his little domino shaped plates and then returned them back into his hand.

"We'll see what happens," he sighed.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The four of them was in a room similar to what Vibrant remembered as the Danger Room. "Get ready guys," he spoke up as three mechanical beasts along with a robot man walked in. The beasts looked like wolves with snake tales. "Reptiless, take a point." She charged in first followed by Vibrant and then Ghost and Plates. Reptiless started swinging kicks at the man robot. One of the beasts then jumped at her, but Ghost slipped past her and tapped her hand against the robot causing it to float in the air as if weightless. Vibrant then froze one in some sort of stasis. Terrance was impressed with their powers, so he had to show off also. He armored himself up and tackled through the third beast and then shot his plated shards at the other two Reptiless was grabbed by the throat by the android and she responded by wrapping her leg around its neck and clenching until its head popped off.

"Nice," Ricky grinned. "Next round is coming." Turrets started emerging from the ground and walls. "Plates," Vibrant yelled. "Guard us." Terrance created large shields with his ability and moved in to protect his allies. "Excellent. Reptiless toss me in the air." Plates were holding the shields as best as he could, but unfortunately, the blasts were really powerful coming from the turrets. Ghost tapped onto his shields and made them feel weightless. Plates were shocked at how well he was holding against them now. They felt like they'd pop like balloons, but they kept their durability. Reptiless tossed Vibrant in the air.

"Now," she yelled and Vibrant smirked before tossing what looked like fireballs at every Turret in the room.

"Easy," he yelled as he landed down. Terrance went to high five Vibrant, but Vibrant wasn't responding. "Keep your defenses up." More turrets started coming out of the walls and three more robots shaped like men came in. "Alright, this is the part where we normally fail. Terrance, be the game changer." Plates immediately started firing his shards at each turret around them. "No, I meant to protect us," Vibrant yelled as a blast from one of the turrets came from behind them. Vibrant stopped the blast by putting it in stasis and fell to his knees as his legs started vibrating. Terrance started shooting plates at the turrets behind them next. Ghost and Reptiless moved between the three robot men and Vibrant.

"Plates lost it," Retiless growled. "We have to stop them now."

"Don't use any of your powers until you recover boss," Ghost spoke up and Ricky nodded. She charged at the robots and started tapping them making them float in the air until one of them smacked her out cold. Reptiless moved in next to destroy them, but she was blasted by a turret Plates missed. Plates realized he screwed up and moved towards Vibrant where he created his giant shields again.

"How did you figure out where the turrets were," Terrance asked and Ricky shook his head.

"I sense particles around me," he explained. "Their vibrations allow me to see them clearly, especially when there moving. Doesn't matter anymore. End Simulation." Everything stopped attacking them and Ricky moved to help his teammates back up. "You know Plates, any one of us was capable of taking care of this level ourselves. But with a team having our back. They become the priority instead." Terrance looked down and grunted before exiting the room angrilly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Neb: I do not own X Men Evolution. This is a fanfic about a team of OCs recruited by SHIELD. They are Section X.**

"So your the plates I've heard about," a man with an eyepatch spoke up. Terrance looked back at him and sighed. "My name is Nick Fury, pleased to meet you."

"Vibrant picked that name for me," he explained. "I called myself Darksteel before being brought here."

"Darksteel?" the man laughed as he turned some pages in a file. "Sounds cool, but doesn't really explain your powers. Says here in what Ricky wrote was that you create plates the size of dominos. You use them to develop weapons, shields, and armor. Your real name is Terrance Westbrook a kid who's been playing vigilante by himself until a building dropped on him. That was when my men pulled you out of the rubble and repaired your body."

"And I appreciate that," Terrance explained. "I look forward to paying you guys back in the fight of protecting humanity from mutant threats." That was when the man started to laugh. That might be the front I put on for this team, but we already have the X Men and Shield taking care of that job. Do you honestly think the world needs another team for that."

"If not protecting the world," Terrance began. "Then why do all of this. Ricky thinks we are going to step out on a battlefield."

"You are," Fury admitted. "In dangerous times like these we will use all of our resources, and you are a resource, but that is not why I brought you in particular here. The team's fight might be against many mutants, but yours is against one." Fury handed a file over to Terrance that he skimmed through until he saw a photo of a girl with dark hair and blades coming out of her knuckles.

"Who is that?" Terrance asked.

"A potential threat to society," Fury explained. "She is referred to as X-23, a weapon created by an intelligence organization called Hydra."

"Ricky listed them as a potential enemy," Terrance admitted.

"What if I told you the real enemy may be Ricky," Fury pointed out and Terrance raised a brow at that. "He honestly has no Idea where she is, yet he keeps bumping into her. Makes me think that she is kind of like Vibrant's personal guardian angel given she keeps saving his life."

"So she's not a threat then," Terrance smiled and Fury shook his head.

"I thought so for a while too," Fury explained. "When harm comes to people she cares about, she's been known to.. lose control. She is a potential killer designed by Hydra for killing. A super healing immortal weapon that has anger issues. She can't feel anything else without having her rage take control. I don't want to admit it, but that is the case."

"So why not tell Vibrant to make sure she doesn't go crazy," Terrance asked and Fury didn't seem to agree with that.

"I like Ricky," Fury stated. "He's a good kid, with a great personality... But he's not level headed either. On the outside, he smiles, but on the inside, he is just as angry as X 23. Aside from that, he would never give away her position, even if it's for her own good. He's got that big brother thing about him that keeps people like you and his team by his side."

"I see why you picked me for this mission," Plates sighed. "It's cause I had an abusive big brother, isn't it."

"Now you understand," Fury responded. "I don't see you getting attached to Vibrant, which means you are the perfect spy for the group. When that is done you can get money, a place to live, and maybe even a team of your own or an office in Shield." Terrance remembered Vibrant telling him he wondered what they had four mutants in one building. Terrance now knew why. This wasn't a team, it was an ambush designed to take down a lunatic mutant.

"I like the offer," Terrance smiled. "If I'm doing good for the community, then I don't mind helping you guys defend it from your mutant menace."

"I knew you'd see things my way," Fury smiled.


End file.
